You Murderer!
by MyGrimDemise
Summary: Angela gets hurt by Luke when she crashes into him while running away from a crying Gill who will murder her... Someday.  But for now, Angela has to deal with the chaos that awaits and the fact that she does start to think "Murderer" is hot. xD


_**You Murderer **_

_**By Jynx**_

_Chirp, chirp, chirp._

I was awoke by a very annoying sound and let out a large groan. Who dare wakes me at 5 in the morning!

Oh, wait.

It's 9:30.

_Smart, Angela, smart,_ I told myself.

Then I found the cause. Those dumb crickets for my frogs.

I dumped them in the cage and my frogs hungrily ate them.

I then proceeded to put on a bit of makeup (light blush and eyeshadow, or else I look like a dead person), brush out my brunette hair, and put on something that I could actually go outside in, a simple untucked black and white striped tee and dark navy jeans.

I walked through the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and devouring it hungrily. I then placed the dishes in the sink, proceeding to slip on a puddle of milk and land on my butt.

"Whee," I said dully, getting up and walking out the door, into the fresh summer heat.

I then watered my crops (how the hell can these things survive?), and walked into the animal barn.

"You all smell disgusting," I said dully, getting some fodder and throwing it at them.

Then I found something. Rotten milk I didn't pick up. Giggity giggity.

Then I had a plan. An evil plan, at that. Once I was finished bathing the dumb cows, I stealthily walked towards the town hall. I then snuck behind this big dummy who says he loves studying, and I dumped rotten milk all over his head.

I then took a picture, right when he whirled around with the most shocked and angry expression you've EVER seen. I fell over, laughing so hard I cried.

Then he vomited.

All over this paperwork that was labeled important.

"ANGELA! WHEN I CATCH YOU I WILL MURDER YOU!" he screamed, and I bolted out the door and giggled, "Catch me if you can!"

I ran through the town, cluthing my camera. While running, I managed to take the SD Card out.

"Fine, you win. Take the stinking camera," I said in fake defeat, handing him the now useless camera.

He stalked off with that 'oh I'm so awesome' look smeared all over his ugly face.

"But I have the memory!" I yelled after him, bolting off right before he spun around.

He looked around, but didn't see me, and slumped onto the ground in defeat.

_ANGELA YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON EVER! _I told myself happily, peeking back to see him crying.

"Go and cry, loser," I giggled, but he didn't hear me.

I ran away from Waffle Town as fast as I could, running past the mine, past the Carpenter's Shop, and…

_Wham._

I crashed straight into someone and let out a shriek, getting up immediately.

I screamed even louder when I saw I was bleeding in the leg, my jeans were stained and torn, and he had a friggin axe.

"GET AWAY FROM ME MURDERER!" I screamed, running off as fast as I could without even bothering to look at his face.

But pain started settling in and I collapsed and groaned.

I heard footsteps run towards me, and something picked me up.

Oh wait no, someone.

He had a bloody axe.

Oh yeah, he's the dude who cut me.

He's probably taking me somewhere to drown me.

I don't care anymore.

Well, I care a little bit.

My leg hurts.

Goddess, he's taking me to the clinic.

When did axe murderers care?

I know.

The clinic is really a gang hideout where they're gonna beat me to death.

"Someone save me! They're gonna kill me," I screamed, kicking with my good leg.

Before I knew it, they had me laid down on my death bed.

I could see them clearly now.

My murderer was cute, I had a Chinese doctor, and my leg was being wrapped up by the Chinese dude.

"I just arrived here yesterday! I'm too young to die!" I screamed, trying to send kicks at the doctor. "You're making it hurt! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a wound myself. Infact, I know a lot about medicine, and I think you're supposed to stitch this up! Dumb doctor!" I continued babbling on, and soon I landed on the topic of the rainbow ponies.

"The rainbow ponies will freaking come and save me! YOU HEAR? I can't believe such nice people would treat a beautiful maiden like me so rudely! And the flying piggies… Oh, they are angry! They will steal your axe!"

For some dumb reason, he actually believed me. Either that or he was just playing around with me.

"No, please, flying piggies! Don't steal my beloved axe! I never meant to hurt such a beautiful maiden!" he pleaded, looking up at the sky.

"Too late," I said peppily, watching his axe as it floated off the ground a little bit and down the stairs.

"Oh my goddess you were freaking serious!"

He ran off after his axe, grabbing it and starting to scold the flying piggies while climbing back up the stairs.

I'm so proud of myself, I finally perfected my skill of moving things with my mind.

I started laughing, and then I accidently moved my leg and started screaming.

It didn't hurt that bad earlier.

"Well, um," Jin said, trying the right words. "Luke, since you hurt her… I mean, it-" I cut Jin off rudely and screamed, "I AM NOT AN IT!"-" You'll have to take care of her for the next few weeks, maybe seasons." "I would not like my murderer to provide care for me," I added in, but he just ignored me and gave me a wheelchair. "How do I get down the stairs?" I asked. They magically turned into a steep ramp. He then managed to get me onto the wheelchair and pushed me down. I started screaming, as there was a freaking wall right in front of me.

Murderer slid down and stopped the wheelchair, rolling it out of the clinic and to my house.

"Okay, what do you need?"

I pondered it, then said, "My bed, my laptop, my frogs and crickets, all my clothes, my books, and a stuffed animal I can hit you with."

"Okayy…"

He walked over to my house, then said, "The door is locked."

A/N: Ow, my fingers hurt.

I know, this is crap, and it was long.

Shall I continue? :D

Oh, and I was nice and left you all with a cliffy.

No she does not have her keys.

Someone ate them.

Oh and yes, this will turn into AngelaxLuke… :D


End file.
